Turn On The Light
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Hermione was kidnapped by Snatchers and is believed to be dead. Draco Malfoy knows better and is determined to help her escape, but to do so he has to hurt her even more. Please read and review.
1. Punishment

**A/N: So first off here's a very big warning. This story, and this chapter contains rape scenes. I know this isn't to everyone's taste which is why I am letting you know this now. I do not want to recieve flames purely because what I have written and before anyone tries making the point that I don't know what it feels like to be in that position, trust me I do. In fact thats where my inspiration for this story came from. Anyway after my doom and gloom notice I'll just head onto the disclaimer. I am not JK Rowling and I don't make any money from this hobby of mine. I hope you like it.**

Hermione opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room. She guessed this was the price to be paid for attempting to escape. When she'd first been taken prisoner and sold into a life of slavery Hermione had been treated pretty fairly. There was a strict regime that she had to follow, but as long as she never put a toe out of line then she was given three square meals a day and nobody would bother her. She'd settled into life at Malfoy Manor fairly quickly, and the work wasn't too bad. Draco was away at Hogwarts, and Lucius was hardly ever there so Hermione only had to wait upon Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa wasn't too bad as far as mistresses went, but Hermione had never been built for a life of servitude.

Finally one day she'd cracked. Enough was enough. Hermione missed her friends and she missed her family. She had no idea what they knew of her current predicament; the last time she'd seen them she was being dragged away by a group of Snatchers. Before she'd even had a chance to think it through Hermione made her way down to the kitchens, filled a bag with as much food as she could carry and left the Manor on foot. She had lost count of how long she'd effectively been a slave, and all she knew was that she needed to get out. Her months of servitude had taught Hermione that if she wanted to stand any chance of escape, then she needed to leave on foot. If she tried to Apparate out she'd only be caught in the wards and dumped unceremoniously into another room within the Manor. If she tried using Floo Powder then they would be able to trace her footsteps. No it was much better to leave on foot. Hermione hoped that she would be able to lose herself amongst the trees surrounding the Manor, and then when she was far enough away she would be able to Disapparate.

She set off, the bag slung over her shoulder, hoping to reach the tree line before someone spotted her. If she was caught then Hermione was pretty certain that she would be severely punished. She would have loved to use her wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm to hide herself from view, but her wand had been taken from her by the Malfoys. It was too risky to look for it so Hermione figured she was better off without it. There was no point in wasting time when any second could be her last. Once she made it to the trees Hermione relaxed a little bit. Nobody from the Manor would be able to see her whereabouts now, and hopefully it would be a while before they realised that she'd gone missing.

Yet now she was here, trapped in a small dungeon of a room in the Manor. They must have caught her somehow. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling a tender lump starting to rise. She winced slightly at the pain, and cursed the fact that she couldn't remember what her downfall had been. She was sure they hadn't tailed her, but she couldn't think of how they had found her. She'd been amongst the trees, how had they known where to go? She heaved a sigh, worried about the answer to another question that had started tugging at her mind. Why had they spared her? Hermione had seen what they had done to other deserters, they were tortured and executed. So why was she still here?

Almost as if in answer to her question the door creaked open. A slim athletic figure slipped inside the room and shut the door with a snap. Hermione recognised him instantly; she wasn't likely to forget that platinum blonde hair. Draco Malfoy. So much for him being at Hogwarts. Her heart started to race as she wondered what he was doing here, it couldn't be anything good. Nothing good ever came of Draco's presence, and she was beginning to get scared. Oh if only she had her wand! Without it Hermione was utterly defenceless.

He approached the bed, never saying a word. In fact he barely appeared to acknowledge her. His hulking form loomed over her, and once again Hermione was reminded of how small she was. Her eyes widened in fear as he pushed her down onto the bed, one hand pinning her arms above her head. Hermione tried to jerk away, she tried to bring her knee up into his groin but Draco was too strong for her. She tried to scream, hoping that maybe somebody would hear her and take pity on her, but Draco clamped his other hand down over her mouth. He bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, I truly am."

Hermione screamed again, louder this time as Draco tied her hands to the wrought iron headboard with thick black ropes. She knew by this point that escape was useless, but she didn't want this to happen. Draco's hands roamed down her body, tearing at her clothing, grasping her breasts with rough calloused hands. Hermione felt her fear peak as Draco shed his trousers, and positioned himself at her entrance. Merlin save her, she really was about to be raped. A small part of her hoped that Draco wouldn't be able to go through with it, but that illusion was shattered as he forced himself inside of her. She cried with each thrust, cursing how dirty he made her feel, and tried not to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd gotten to her.

When it was over he dressed himself and left the room without so much as a backwards glance. Hermione curled up on the bed, clutching her knees, tears streaming down her face. She was sore, Draco was big and he had hurt her. Not that he cared. She gripped her knees even tighter, and slowly began rocking back and forth, singing herself an old lullaby that her mother used to sign to her as a child. Slowly Hermione slipped into sleep, but it wasn't dreams of her friends that entertained her this time, instead she was plagued by nightmares of a blonde Slytherin.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a review, they help me to grow as a writer. If you liked this piece then please feel free to follow my writers account on Twitter SRWfanfiction where you can stay up to date with the projects I'm working on. **


	2. Draco's Side

**A/N: So first off a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I know it's been harder to find because it was uploaded when the site was having all those problems with not showing new publications on the home page. But still I'm really happy that some people managed to find and read this story. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. I hope you enjoy this second chapter.**

Draco came home from school for the Easter holidays. He hated being back at Hogwarts, with all the students whispering about him, and what they said to his face was even worse. He knew he'd fallen a long way from where he used to be when students started standing up to him. Yes Draco had taken his eye off the ball during his sixth year, and he'd stopped intimidating all the students, but he realised that it was his family fighting for the Dark Lord that had lost him the fear and respect of his peers. After a few weeks all he'd wanted was to come back home and that was something Draco never really longed for.

He'd returned home just in the nick of time by the looks of things. He saw an unconscious Hermione being carried into a room, and he logically figured that she'd tried to run. He couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want to work for his family, but he knew they'd never let her go. They couldn't let her go. The official story was that she'd been caught by a group of Snatchers, and that when she'd tried to escape she had been accidentally been hit by a Killing Curse. Her family were none the wiser as nobody had managed to track them down, but everyone at Hogwarts knew her to be dead. They'd held a memorial service and he'd felt Weasley's eyes boring into the back of his skull. He knew both Weasley and Potter doubted that she was dead, but several months on they were being forced to admit that it was the truth. If only they knew.

Hadn't Granger realised how dangerous it would be for her to try and escape? His family killed any member of staff who tried to escape, and it wouldn't bode well for her. At least that way he wouldn't be lying about her being dead anymore, mainly because it would be true. They wouldn't kill her straight away that would be too easy. No first she would have to explain herself to his mother, and she would make it seem like all was forgiven. Then when Hermione was least expecting it they would come for her, torturing her until she begged them to kill her. Only then would they relent, only when she was begging for mercy would they kill her. If only she'd had the sense to wait then he might have been able to get her out of there.

An idea struck him, and foul as it was he knew it would buy Hermione some time. It might buy the enough time until he was able to smuggle her out of here safely. But one thing was for certain, if she hadn't trusted him before, she would never trust him again. She wouldn't just distrust him; she would hate him with every fibre of her being. But he had to try this. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

He took his mother by the arm and pulled her aside. "So Granger tried to escape then? I'm surprised that she didn't attempt it sooner. Bit of an idiot though, you would have thought that the brightest witch of our age would have figured out that you can't just walk in or out of the Manor."

Narcissa nodded, and sighed. "Is this going anywhere Draco? I will have to deal with the girl soon enough and I don't need you blithering on at me."

Draco smirked. "If you want to break Granger, there's no point torturing her. You saw yourself how little she cracked under Aunt Bellatrix's techniques, and I'm pretty certain that she'd be just as resistant to yours. No if you want to break the mudblood then give her to me. What's worse for her than being forced to do something against her will? I can break her, and make her puny existence a living nightmare."

Narcissa pondered what her son had said, and she had to conclude that he may have a point. The Granger girl was strong, but she would be no match for Draco. "Very well," Narcissa decreed, "you can have the girl. But you have to break her Draco, I won't tolerate softness."

Draco nodded. He would forever hate himself for what he was about to put Hermione through, but it was the only way to keep her safe. He would do what he needed to do until he could get her out of here to somewhere safe. He'd take her wherever she wanted to go. He supposed he best get it over and done with, anything to keep his mother's eye off of Hermione.

He slipped into Hermione's room, and he saw the fear sparking in her eyes. She was scared of him, something that may make the next few minutes of her life better for her. It was better that she already feared him, rather than him shattering some illusion of being her knight in shining armour. "I'm sorry, truly I am," he whispered to her, wanting her to know on some level that he didn't want to rape her. He just hoped that some day she could find it in herself to forgive him.

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Please leave me a little review they really help me to grow as a writer, plus I enjoy hearing what you think.**

**laurah2493: I hope this chapter is just as good as the last one.**

**The next chapter should be up pretty quickly as I've written both chapters three and four for this story. **


	3. Affection

**A/N: So a big thank you to everyone so far who has read or reviewed this story. I love hearing your feedback. As usual I am not JK Rowling nor do I make any money from this. I just do this for fun. Although is it bad I just mentioned this as my main hobby in a job interview? Oh well I daresay it'll be fine. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Day and night; Hermione could barely tell which was which anymore. She could only guess, but her hosts made that harder by giving her meals at irregular times. Meals were pushed through a small hatch that had been installed in the door, one hot and one cold a day. Hermione still refused to eat until she was on the verge of passing out from hunger, purely because she didn't trust the Malfoys not to poison her food. She wouldn't put anything past them anymore. The meals that Hermione did eat were pretty substandard, but she couldn't say that she'd honestly expected anything more from her hosts; she wasn't exactly a guest of honour.

Each day rolled into another, and the only way by which Hermione could tell that another one had passed was by Draco's presence. She no longer screamed, no longer tried to protest when he forced himself upon her. Every single day no matter how much Hermione tried to prepare herself from the awful ordeal that she knew she would face that evening, she always failed. You could never prepare yourself to be raped. And it was even worse when she knew who her rapist was. They hadn't ever been friends, but she had never expected anything like this from Malfoy. She had never once thought that he could be that cruel.

She gritted her teeth and tried to roll away into the corner of the bed as the door creaked open once more. Squinting through the darkness she recognised Malfoy's figure and curled herself into an even tighter ball. She hated these moments, and she still had to bite down a scream when Malfoy placed his hands on her legs, pulling her down the bed.

Instead of fighting Malfoy off Hermione had developed a new strategy to try and stop him from attacking her. She had read before that rape wasn't about a sexual attraction to a person, it was about showing dominance. Malfoy was making sure that Hermione knew her place. As if she didn't already know that where the Malfoys were concerned. So to try and stop Malfoy from doing what he did, Hermione refused to give him any form of reaction. She wouldn't scream, and fight and bite like she had the first few times. She'd given up resisting. Instead Hermione would just lay there emotionless, as Malfoy thrust into her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know that he'd got to her, she would never let him have that.

She waited impatiently for him to finish, and shuddered slightly. She hated how dirty he made her feel, that was one thing she couldn't get rid of. She would never be able to feel otherwise, she could only hope that the ordeal would end soon. Surely Malfoy would tire of her soon enough, and then Hermione would be free to whatever other tortures they had lined up for her.

Usually not a single word would pass between the two of them. He would finish, dress and leave without even so much as a glance in her direction, leaving Hermione to enjoy her pain on her own. Today however that wasn't the case. This time after Malfoy was done he turned to her as if he had something to say. An expression that Hermione didn't recognise briefly flitted across his face, half of which was cast in shadow. He raised his hand and gently cupped her chin, before leaning down and quickly pressing his lips to Hermione's.

He then recoiled as if in shock, only moments before Hermione would have shoved him away. She glared at him, and spat across the room. How dare he kiss her after everything that he'd done to her? Kissing was a sign of affection; it wasn't what you did to someone that you'd just raped. Malfoy seemed to have realised what he'd done as well, because he was backing away, a look of shock in his eyes. Before Hermione could try and ask him why, he fled from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sank down onto her bed, touching her fingers to her lips. Had Draco Malfoy really just attacked her, and then proceeded to kiss her afterwards, as gently as he would a lover? Maybe he didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he'd mistaken her for whatever pureblood girl he was currently screwing.

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Please leave me a review, they really help me grow as a writer plus I love to know what you think of each chapter.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD : I decided to put in both points of view because I believe that Draco isn't completely evil. Therefore I felt it had to be shown, especially in a story that has dark themes such as this one.**

**The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days as I have already written it.**


	4. Explanations

**A/N: So here we are again with another chapter. I'm hoping that the story will start pciking up more from the next chapter, and that I can really get the ball rolling. Anyway as usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this little hobby of mine. I hope you guys and gals all like this chapter.**

Creak. The door slowly swung open, and Hermione awoke with a start. Nobody ever visited at this time. Although it was still hard to tell day from night Hermione was getting much better at it, and she knew that she wasn't due to see anyone around now. That was why she had been attempting to get some sleep, not that it came easily these days. She bit her lip as Malfoy slid into the room, but exhaled when he sat down on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. She didn't quite know what was going on, and she waited patiently for him to say something. She might hate him, but she had to cling to the tiny shred of hope that there was still a tiny bit of humanity somewhere in him.

He finally spoke, and she heard that his voice was heavy with regret. "I owe you an apology, and an explanation. I don't want you to hate me, and I need you to understand why I did what I did. I came back from Hogwarts to find that my family were planning on torturing and killing you, and I couldn't let that happen. Imagine what Potter and Weaselbee would do to me if you came to any harm." He failed to mention that they thought she was dead, but he couldn't say that he'd tried to protect her from harm because he had feelings for her.

Hermione saw red. "So in protecting me you decided to cause me more harm? Did you not think what the past few weeks have done to me? Didn't you realise what you've put me through? I have nightmares every night because of you, and what you did to me! I relive the pain and trauma every single night!" Her eyes were flashing with anger, and Draco backed away slowly. He knew that what he had done would have had a negative effect, but he had never anticipated it being this bad. As Hermione's voice rose, whilst she listed her grievances against him, he clapped a hand down over her mouth, forcing her to be quiet.

"Hush," he warned her, gesturing towards the door. Although the door was thick and heavy, it wouldn't block out all the sound and Draco couldn't risk his mother hearing what he had to say right now. "I'm sorry okay? I know I can say sorry all I like and it won't make the slightest bit of difference, but I need to you to know that I honestly thought I was protecting you. I know it seems hard to believe right now but you would have been in a much worse state if my Aunt Bellatrix had got her hands on you. I couldn't let that happen, not with my twisted sense of duty." He barked out a laugh, knowing that he was lying through his teeth. He'd hoped his admission would somewhat soften Hermione's anger towards him, but he was wrong.

Instead she yanked up her sleeve, and proffered her arm in his direction. He saw the faint scars, outlining the word _mudblood_ on her inner forearm and he cringed, remembering how Bellatrix had given her that label. What was he thinking; that she wouldn't know how cruel, sick and twisted Bellatrix could be? Of course Hermione knew. She'd been on the receiving end of his Aunt's idea of fun before now.

"I know perfectly well what Bellatrix Lestrange is capable of," Hermione snarled, thrusting her arm in Malfoy's face, determined to make him understand. "These scars can never be covered, she cut into me with some form of cursed knife, and now everyone will know me for what I am; a filthy little Mudblood," she threw his words back in his face. "How could I not know how evil she is? You realise she's the one who tortured Neville's parents and now they don't even so much as recognise him?" She wanted to scream and vent all her frustrations out, but she just couldn't. Hermione turned away from him instead and just added bitterly, "Just go Malfoy. Leave me alone please."

He heard the tremor in her voice and knew that she was close to tears. If that was one thing Hermione Granger would never give anyone the satisfaction of, it would be seeing her cry. To cry would make her weak, and that wasn't what she needed to portray to the world. Draco rose, trying to give her the space that she needed, but before he could walk out the door, he turned to add one more thing. "I will get you out of here Hermione. I don't know how but I promise if it's the last thing that I do I'll get you back to your family."

He left, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review, they really help me to grow as a writer and I love seeing your thoughts on this little project of mine.**

**Molly Hooper: Thanks, it's really nice to hear that someone enjoys what I write and how I do it. Also was Draco remorseful enough for you? I'm hoping, several chapters down the line, to have a scene where Hermione has a nightmare about everything he did to her and Draco can see the full extent of his actions.**

**Iseult: I hope this chapter met your expectations.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: Hope you like this chapter too.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I've got ten different projects that I'm working on at the moment, but rest assured I will return.**


	5. Hatching A Plan

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update anything. Life's been very hectic at the moment, and I highly doubt it's going to improve any time soon. To cut a long story short I've been at job interviews, and now we've found out that my boyfriend's dad who had a stroke in October is now in intensive care and will die some time in the next few days. So yeah I'm really sorry that I won't be updating regularly over the next few weeks. As usual I'm not JK Rowling, and I don't make a penny from any of this. I hope you like it.**

Over the next couple of days every time Draco visited her, he would sneak Hermione a book from his family's library. They would sit there in companionable silence, or at least it would be as close to silence as they could get. Every single time he visited Draco had to play the recording he'd made of Hermione's screams, and even though she knew it was only to fool his mother into thinking that he was attacking her, it still made Hermione shudder. The first few times it had really bothered her, it wasn't exactly easy to get used to hearing your own screams bouncing off the walls around you when you weren't even screaming, but now Hermione was starting to drown it out as background noise.

She and Draco would pore over books, Hermione studying the land of Australia, determined that once Draco freed her she would return to find her parents and lift the enchantments she'd placed on them. Draco however would be studying complex spell work, worried that they may have to fight their way out of the Manor. This would be made even more difficult by the fact that they now only had one wand between them. The chances were it would be too dangerous to try and steal Hermione's wand back, Draco was pretty certain that there would be a tonne of defensive charms preventing either one of them from getting it, and he wasn't completely sure it was worth the risk. He knew Granger was good with a wand, and if it came down to a duel he certainly wanted her armed, but was it worth his life to attempt getting her one? If he failed there was no way he could free her. Instead it might be an idea to try and fashion her a new wand, that way it would be unregistered and nobody could track it back to either of them. The only issue was how he would find a new core?

As they prepared and outlined potential plans for their possible escape, Draco took his time to explain to Hermione in detail the defence mechanisms in place around the Manor. Some of these she already knew about; for instance the wards stopping anyone except authorised people Apparating in or out of the property, or the force field surrounding the gates. However Hermione then struck upon a genius idea and it would take a considerable amount of time to put into action. This would be perfect for Draco to try and sort out their current issue with the wands.

Hermione had looked like a bright idea had just struck her, and she grabbed one of the untouched books from the pile, flicking through the pages frantically. Her face had that glow she only got when she was absorbing new information, and her eyes were glittering. She looked up at Malfoy, a small smile gracing her face. "We've got an easy way out of here. Well I say easy, I mean not too difficult. Well I mean pretty difficult. There's an easy enough way to get around standard family wards, and I'm sure yours are no exception." She ignored the affronted look that he shot her and continued. "If I can get my hands on enough Polyjuice Potion to turn into your mother, then the wards should let me through. Thing is it's not the simplest of potions to make, and it'll take a full month to brew." Hermione flushed slightly pink as she continued. "I haven't brewed it in years, not since we were second year so I'd need you to get the recipe for me. I don't particularly want to mess it up and end up as a cat again."

Draco started laughing at this; proper full belly laughing and he fell backwards onto the floor. "You turned into a cat? How did you manage that Granger? And anyway where'd you get the recipe? I'm pretty sure Snape said that it was in Moste Potente Potions, and that's in the restricted section. Why were you even brewing it in our second year anyway?" He paused for a moment, and something seemed to register in the recesses of his mind. "Wait is that why you had all that time off before you got Petrified? I did wonder what had happened to you." He doubled over in laughter again, imagining Hermione as a cat.

"Yes, yes, it's very funny," Hermione snapped, closing the book that was balanced in her lap. "The question is can you get me the recipe or not? And as for why I brewed the potion, that's none of your business." Hermione stopped talking, painfully aware of the fact that she needed to keep Malfoy onside if she wanted to get out of there. Maybe once she was free and she didn't need him around anymore she'd tell him.

Draco met her level gaze and replied, "Of course I can get you the recipe Granger, what do you take me for some kind of heathen?" He narrowed his eyes at her and stood up. "I'll even be nice enough to get you all the ingredients you need. Just don't get caught brewing this damn potion or it'll be both of our necks on the line."

Hermione nodded in reply, grateful that Draco Malfoy was helping her out. She still distrusted him greatly, but she had to trust him at the moment. She didn't have anyone else.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I really like hearing your feedback.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: I'm glad you loved it. Hopefully this chapter is just as good.**

**Despite my note at the start of the chapter I have already written chapter six for this story so I'm hoping it shouldn't be too long before I update again. I just might be a bit erratic is all.**


	6. Potions And Wands

**A/N: So here's chapter six. I know I said it might be a while before this was updated, and that still stands. I've spoken to my boyfriend and they had to turn off the life support machine earlier, and we're going to have his mother moving in with us soon. So life's going to be very up in the air, and I need you all to please be patient with me. Thanks guys. As usual I'm not JK Rowling and I don't make a profit from this. I really hope you like this chapter.**

Draco spent his days coming up with every conceivable reason possible to gain access to his father's study. He told them that he needed access to the Malfoy history, that he was worried the rumours of Veela heritage might be true. His mother laughed at him for that one, calmly assuring him that she would know if her son had been born a Veela, and that he most certainly wasn't one. He said that he needed somewhere calm and quiet to work, that it was too noisy in his room. His mother didn't even consider that for a minute. She'd fixed him with a steely gaze and told Draco to return to his essays. Eventually Draco realised that he would have to do something drastic if he wanted the access that he so desired. He quickly cast a small charm, just creating a loud bang and a large amount of black smoke, and used the distraction time to snap his wand quickly across his knee. He could claim that a complex charm had backfired and damaged his wand, and that he now needed Lucius' wand in order to complete his studies. Surely his mother wouldn't deny him that?

Sure enough Narcissa swirled into the room, determined to make sure that her darling baby Draco was unharmed. The look of panic was clearly etched on her face, quickly followed by relief upon seeing that her son was unharmed. She quickly wrapped her arms around her son, and Draco allowed himself to enjoy the brief physical contact that his mother provided. It was rare, had even been rare when he was a child, to feel her arms around him. It almost made him reconsider his deception.

Draco pulled away, and held up his wand, the two pieces held together only by a strand of dragon heartstring. The shock on his mother's face was palatable, and Draco waited. He didn't want to push her, otherwise she might just send him off down Diagon Alley to get a new wand, and that wouldn't help them in the slightest. To start with though, Narcissa took both halves of Draco's wand and raised her own, "_Reparo!"_ The two halves joined together, but Draco had a funny feeling that his wand still wouldn't work. Weasley's had caused major mayhem over the course of second year, and his had been fixed with Spellotape.

Narcissa held the wand out to Draco, silently challenging him to take it. Draco reached out and his hand closed around the cold smooth wood. He raised his wand into the air and pointed it at a book on his desk. _"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ he uttered, figuring a simple spell would be able to test his wand's abilities. The book wobbled slightly, but didn't levitate, and Draco's wand snapped again from the strain of the spell.

"Draco you can use your father's wand for the time being," Narcissa told him. Upon his sentencing at the Ministry of Magic for his crimes in the war, Lucius should have surrendered his wand. He'd been told he could return to the Wizarding community as long as he gave up using magic himself and paid a hefty fine of several hundred thousand Galleons. Lucius however, had handed in a fake wand, albeit a very convincing fake, and his real wand was secure in a draw in Lucius' private study.

Draco bowed his head in thanks, and left the room. The chances were that Hermione's wand was also secured in that study, so now Draco had the chance to steal both of them.

Meanwhile in Hermione's cell room, Hermione was sat on the floor in front of a bubbling cauldron. Empty packets of lacewing flies littered the floor, and she stirred the potion that was bubbling away with an iron rod. Hermione consulted the old book in front of her, turning the speckled pages delicately. She ran her finger down the list of ingredients once again, checking and double checking that the potion was as it should be. Hermione carefully stirred the potion counter clockwise adding a clockwise turn after every seven counter clockwise turns. She watched carefully as the potion darkened to a deep brown colour, and she wrinkled her nose at the odours. Hermione knew she had to get this batch of the Polyjuice Potion perfect; she wouldn't get a second shot. Draco had provided her with all the ingredients that she would need, as well as a cauldron and complete potion making kit. The only thing Hermione wasn't sure she was able to get was a couple of strands of Narcissa Malfoy's hair. She'd have to scheme and plot with Malfoy to be able to get that at some point. Luckily though that was the last ingredient she would need.

Draco crept into Lucius' study, and looked around, hoping for some glimpse of Hermione's wand. He knew his father's wand would be in the drawer on the right hand side of the desk, and Draco headed there first. He pulled open the drawer, quickly locating his father's wand. He grabbed it, and moved the papers around, only to find that Hermione's wasn't there.

He raised his father's wand and cast a Summoning Charm. Hermione's wand flew into his outstretched hand, and stowed it inside his robes. Just in the nick of time too. As he pulled his hand back out of his robes, Lucius strode into the study. His grey eyes fixed Draco with a piercing glare, and Draco quickly fled the room. The last thing he needed right now was to face his father's anger.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a little review; they help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback. I'm not sure when this will next be updated, but please bear with me.**


	7. Desperate Measures

**A/N: So here we are with a nice new chapter. I know I've not been around much but you all know what I've had going on in my personal life. Anyway as usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. I just like writing. I hope you like this chapter. **

Draco sat opposite his mother, hoping that she didn't recognise him. He'd spent the afternoon in the Leaky Cauldron, using one of the bathrooms as a hiding place. He'd spent his afternoon transfiguring every aspect of his face and body, he needed a good way to fool his mother, and it was the only thing he could think of to get his hand on one of her hairs. He just needed one long strand of her honey blonde hair, and then they'd be able to finish the Polyjuice Potion. That was the only thing that they needed to do before he could try and help Hermione to escape.

As far as Draco was concerned he was practically unrecognisable. His short platinum blonde hair had changed into long dark waves that were pulled back from his face by a hair band, and his eyes were dark as well. That was all Draco had trusted himself to do; he'd enlisted Blaise to help him with the rest of his transformation. This was mainly because he hadn't ever really paid attention in any of his classes in sixth year, and he didn't particularly fancy being stuck with a hook nose for the rest of his life. Blaise however was a total godsend. He managed to darken Draco's pale skin by several shades, giving him an Eastern European look, and he also gave Draco a bit of a paunch, arguing that at least it would motivate Draco to stay in shape. Draco guessed he couldn't argue with that.

Narcissa leaned forwards, placing her cup of tea onto the table. She scrutinised Draco, her icy blue eyes roaming over his face. If she recognised him, then she certainly didn't show it. Narcissa's face remained blank and impassive. "So this business deal, why approach me and not my husband?" It was a valid question; Lucius was the one who dealt with any business regarding the Malfoys. Narcissa was never consulted on business, unless it concerned family image. Draco however had had a brilliant idea. If he was proposing a marriage for himself, then it would be his mother that he would see. Shame she'd only be seeing photos of some Muggle supermodel.

"Yes, I understand that you are wanting your son to be married yes?" Draco asked his accent thick and heavy. "I have beautiful daughter, gorgeous girl. She is looking to live here, and she makes a good wife. I think she make your son very happy. Happy man means money no? He is happy, I am happy, you are happy and we all get very rich yes?" Draco knew he might be overselling it a bit, but he knew his mother couldn't abide gold diggers and that's what he needed this man to be. He didn't want his mother organising his wedding to an invisible girl. Draco fumbled in his pockets for a grimy scrunched up photo, and pushed it across the table at Narcissa.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the expression on his mother's face. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust, and she was holding the photo with the very tips of her fingers, as if she was expecting to catch something from the picture. "I do agree that she is very beautiful, Mister er …"

"Krajciova," Draco replied. If need be he could pose his imaginary daughter as a half blood. That would probably help, Narcissa Malfoy wasn't about to marry off her only son to a half blood. Blood purity still meant something for his family.

"Well Mister Krajciova, I have to admit that your daughter is very beautiful, but I don't think that I'll be pursuing this marriage proposal any further. Now if you wouldn't mind," Narcissa rose from the chair, smoothing down her dress. Draco was expected to rise now as well, and he did so, waiting until the last possible moment to lunge for Narcissa, his hand twisting into her hair. She struggled against him, and he pulled her closer.

"Thanking you for your time Mrs Malfoy. You are reconsidering my offer yes. I will be in touch shortly." Draco pulled his hand free, dragging a couple of stray hairs out at the same time, leaving before his father could be informed.

When he made it to Hermione's room later that night, looking like himself once more, he flashed her a grin, holding aloft a jar containing three golden hairs. She smiled back at him, glad that her escape from Malfoy Manor would soon be possible.

"How did you get them?" she squealed.

Draco told her the story, and by the end of it she was laughing. "You do realise you could have just stolen her hairbrush right? Oh Mister Krajciova, you are brilliant."

**A/N: So what did you think? I borrowed the surname Krajciova from a girl I used to live with from Slovakia. Anyway please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**I'm not sure when I'll next be back, but I will return.**


	8. Breaking Out

**A/N: So here we are with another nice new chapter. It's finally time for the escape from Malfoy Manor. Anyway as usual I'm not JK Rowling, and I don't make a penny from this. I hope you like it. Also it would be nice to hear from my silent readers.**

The two of them slept fitfully that night, curled up in the same room. Hermione had the bed whilst Draco had insisted on sleeping on the floor. Chivalry wasn't dead yet. When Draco's alarm trilled at four am he quickly turned it off and shook Hermione awake. Her eyes opened wide, and he saw her suppress a scream. She still wasn't used to him being around, and her waking up with him looming over her in the darkness, well that was probably too much for her. At least after today it would all be over, she would be free to make her own way. He would stay with her of course, just long enough to make sure that she was okay and safe, and then he would leave her alone. He clasped a hand over her mouth, removing it only when he was sure that she wouldn't scream.

The two of them dressed in silence, not even risking turning on the light. The last thing they needed was to wake any of the household; otherwise they would end up having to cause a scene. No it was much better for them to leave unnoticed. Once they were dressed Hermione started throwing everything that they would need into a bag. Draco had grabbed fresh clothes for the both of them, having to guess Hermione's clothing sizes and he'd also snuck down to the kitchens to grab them a few day's worth of provisions. They would be missed in the morning of course, but by the time an alarm had been raised the pair of them would be long gone. Hermione however ladled the Polyjuice Potion into a glass and added the hair that Draco had stolen. The potion fizzed and bubbled, turning from a mud brown to a pale pea green. She pinched her nose delicately and threw the contents down her throat. She grimaced and Draco had to look away as her features bubbled and morphed into those of Narcissa Malfoy. When he turned back Draco was impressed. Hermione had gotten the potion perfect, and now he saw a copy of his mother standing in front of him.

"Right let's get going," he told her, knowing that they were operating on a tight schedule. Hermione merely nodded in response, her jaw tight. The two of them crept through the manor, until they reached the lower levels. Draco slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten something. I'll be right back," he told her, sprinting up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Hermione loitered in the downstairs hallway, not really knowing how to stand. She was so worried that they were going to get caught, and so as to appear convincing she needed to act like Narcissa. It wasn't enough to just look like her. Hermione straightened her back, rolled her shoulders back and surveyed the entrance hall. She was still stood there waiting when a rather haggard Lucius made his way down the stairs. His long blonde hair was tied back in a scruffy ponytail and he scrutinised her. Tired as he was Lucius could hardly fail to notice that his real wife was upstairs, most probably asleep, and that the woman in front of him was an impostor. Still if he'd been working in his study all night then she might stand a chance at convincing him that she was the real Narcissa.

"Hello darling," she chirped, a polite smile fixed on her face. "Was it a long night?" Damn too upbeat, she didn't sound like Narcissa.

Lucius clearly didn't buy it either because he raised one pale eyebrow, his cold grey eyes roaming over her. "Narcissa, you're up early. Remind me again, what are you doing today?"

Hermione tried not to stumble over her words as she replied. "I'm taking Draco to Knockturn Alley; he's got a few things that he wants to pick up." She raised her voice, and called up the stairs, "Hurry up Draco we need to get going."

Lucius Malfoy looked sceptical and she couldn't blame him. But really what other excuse could she have come up with at this time of day? "I'm sure Draco is perfectly capable of doing his shopping by himself and doesn't need his mother to take him at the age of eighteen."

As Hermione frantically searched for a response she saw Draco coming down the stairs behind his father, his face visibly paling. "Stupefy!" Draco shouted, watching his father crumple.

"Come on, we're going to have to be quick," he told her, grabbing her arm tightly. They turned on the spot disappearing into the darkness.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review, they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**


	9. The Depths Of Hell

**A/N: So here's chapter nine. It was nice to finally have somebody review the last chapter, as much as I love my silent readers I do like to hear from you guys and girls every now and again. As usual I'm not JK Rowling, and sadly I don't make a penny from this. I really hope you like this chapter.**

The two of them were led on the dusty floor of a clearing in some woodland, wherever Hermione had taken them. Draco didn't recognise the place, not in the slightest, but he found that the lightening sky above him surrounded by dark pines was blurring in and out of focus. He wanted to move, wanted to go and check that Hermione was okay, but he couldn't. Draco managed to raise his head slightly, and he looked over at where Hermione lay, her fingers just inches from his. Draco let his head drop back onto the ground, secretly glad that although they'd escaped from the manor Hermione hadn't left him, and closed his eyes. He was vaguely aware of a dull throbbing pain in his left arm, and he groaned softly. All he wanted to do right now was sleep. He heard rustling to his right, and then the low gasp of shock coming from Hermione's mouth.

She knelt up over him after having caught her breath and cursed under her breath. Shit! Draco was bleeding profusely from his left arm, and his shirt was already soaked through with blood. The ground beneath his was starting to stain an ugly red. She tore frantically at his shirt, needing to see the extent of the damage. She couldn't treat him until she knew how badly hurt Draco was. He might be an arse, but he'd just saved her. It was probably fair that she save him as well. Her fingers were fumbling, trying to unbutton the shirt, her hands already slick with blood. She hated the shiny thickness of it, and the smell was enough to make her gag. Noticing that Draco was closing his eyes Hermione tapped him gently on the cheek. "Oi Malfoy, stay with me yeah? You can sleep later but for now I need to see how badly hurt you are. I need to fix you."

Draco smiled weakly, his face paler than usual. Maybe that was just the blood contrasting with his natural skin tone, but Hermione wasn't so sure. "Relax Granger; I'm only going to sleep. I'll be fine," he murmured.

"No Draco you're not going to sleep okay? I need you to stay awake for me please. When I've finished fixing you up then I promise you can sleep." Hermione pulled away the shirt, and gasped audibly. She had never seen an injury this bad. Draco had splinched when they had Apparated, and boy was it bad. It looked as if someone had just cleanly scooped out over half of his bicep, and it was bleeding copiously. She couldn't call it a flow of blood; it was pouring out of the wound and showing no signs of letting up. Why wasn't his blood clotting? Was it too serious an injury? If that was the case then it would be too dangerous to move him wouldn't it?

Hermione searched for Draco's wand with shaking hands, she needed to try and stop him from bleeding to death. She just hoped that there was some essence of dittany nearby. That was all she felt safe doing, she didn't want to end up hurting Malfoy even more, not when his life was already hanging in the balance. Essence of dittany wouldn't fix things, not by a long shot, but it would be a start.

Stuff it; it would be easier to Summon the items she needed. She could see in her mind's eye exactly where they were, in her Potions bag stuffed under her bed. It would just take several minutes for the bottles and bandages to arrive because of the distance involved. Hermione raised Draco's wand, and uttered, "_Accio potions bag."_

Hermione sat back on heels waiting impatiently for her stuff to arrive. Every second here was vital, and she couldn't wait around for too long. To keep herself occupied Hermione removed Draco's fully and started tearing off strips, ready to use as support for Draco's arm.

Eventually she heard the familiar swooshing sound and was able to start working. She pulled out one of the larger empty vials, and cast an _Aguamenti _charm, before setting it to boil. She needed to sterilise the wound before she could do anything else. "This is going to hurt," she warned Draco, pouring the boiling water over the gaping hole in his arm. She held him down as he bucked and shrieked in pain, his screams unbearably loud. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she told him, not wanting to cause any person this level of pain. She then poured a few drops of dittany onto the wound, and held her head away from the acrid smoke that rose into the air. When it cleared the wound looked like it was several days old, and had a new layer of skin stretching over it. Hermione gently wrapped bandages around it, determined not to put too much pressure on Draco's arm, and then pushed his hair back from his head.

"Hush, hush," she murmured softly, as Draco's moans of pain became quieter and he slid into sleep. "It's all okay now."

Much later that night Draco awoke from a flaring pain in his arm, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He cradled his left arm gently against his chest and looked around, noticing the embers of a fire burning out. On the other side of the fire Hermione was asleep, but she was stirring fitfully, making small mewling noises. Draco pulled himself over to her, dragging himself along the floor with his good arm, and tried to remember whether or not you were supposed to wake someone when they were having a nightmare. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but when Hermione started crying in her sleep, Draco knew that he had to act. He reached forward and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, before shaking her awake.

Hermione's eyes flew wide open in terror, and seeing Draco above her she scrambled backwards, reaching around for his wand.

Draco backed off, and held his hands up. "It's okay Hermione; it was just a bad dream." Then it struck him what she'd most likely been having a nightmare about. Merlin's beard they were a messed up pair, he should definitely get her home to her family as soon as possible.

**A/N: So what did you think? I really love reading your reviews, each and every single one. So pretty please leave me one? They really help me to grow as a writer.**

**laurah2493 : Here's more for you. Hope you like this.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be back, but rest assured I will return.**


	10. Moving Forwards

**A/N: So this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it lets you know where I'm going to be heading with the story. As usual I'm not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

The next day morning came to find both Hermione and Draco, stiff and sore, shivering from the cold. Neither of them had fully anticipated how cold it would be, and they had failed to take precautions against this. Then Draco realised something else and swore softly. Not only had they stayed where they'd Apparated to which was a rookie mistake, but they'd failed to put up protective enchantments. Anything could have happened to them overnight, and Draco was pretty surprised that they were both in one piece. He groaned, as the dull throbbing in his arm increased, and turned to Hermione hoping for some pain relief.

"Hermione?" he said softly, not wanting to disturb the girl. It was clear that she had slept fitfully after the nightmare that she'd had the previous night, and he didn't really want to disturb her. But he needed to know what they were going to do next; they couldn't stay in this clearing forever. She turned to face him, her face pale and drawn. Hermione offered him a weak smile, and Draco couldn't tell that she really wasn't herself at the moment. He felt a pang of guilt, and he knew of course that he was the cause of her pain. But he'd already decided that if it was the last thing he did, he was going to make Hermione better again, and make sure that she lived the life that she deserved.

"Mmm?" she made a non committal sound, her lips pressed tightly together.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here no matter how peaceful and quiet it is. My father might have already discovered where we vanished too, we need to keep moving. Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go, is there anyone you want to see?" he asked her, hoping against hope that Hermione didn't say she wanted to go to Hogwarts. Draco could just imagine how that particular scenario would play out. But if Hermione wanted to go to Hogwarts he wouldn't stop her, he'd just find a way of convincing Weasley and Potter that he actually had their friends' interests at heart. He might be able to convince Potter, but Weasley would be a hard sell.

Hermione turned to face Draco across the ruins of last night's fire, chewing on her lower lip. She was deep in thought, puzzling something out. "I know it'll be dangerous, and there's a risk of being recognised but I think we need to go to Diagon Alley. I need a wand Draco; I need to be able to use my magic." Draco was about to point out that Hermione already had a perfectly good wand; he had stolen hers back after all, when she stopped him. "I decided to leave mine at the Manor. I figured it would be safer for me to use your wand for the time being, but my magic isn't as strong as usual. Your wand just doesn't work for me, it feels all wrong."

Draco could see the sense in what she was saying, but it was still such a risk. He had to admit though; they would need to go to Diagon Alley eventually. They needed money; otherwise they weren't going to get anywhere. Draco was lucky that he had a separate vault at Gringotts that his parents didn't know about, but he needed access to it. She had a point as well about her using his wand. It meant that they were defended for now, and Draco was willing to trust her with his life, but once his arm had healed he would need his wand back. After they'd been to Diagon Alley then they would go wherever Hermione wanted. It was up to her, and Draco was happy to stay with her as long as she needed him.

"And after that?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. She had been expecting Malfoy to protest about going to Diagon Alley, telling her that it wasn't safe and that she'd only end up getting herself caught by Snatchers again. She hadn't expected him to just accept her proposition without a word.

"I want to go to Australia to see if I can find my parents. I need to remove the memory charms that I placed on them; they deserve to know that they have a daughter. Plus I need to see if they're happy. But before that I need to see Harry and Ron. They deserve to know what happened to me. Not all of it obviously," she fixed Draco with a level stare, and he exhaled relieved that she wasn't about to tell her friends that he had raped her, "but they need to know that I was kept prisoner and that you helped me to escape."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**Rose Davis : They are a very messed up pair indeed, and I can't even begin to imagine how Hermione feels, knowing that her only hope for freedom is by staying with a man who attacked her. **

**Patty89 : I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD : Hopefully this update was worth the wait.**

**Dancing-Souls : Thank you. I do try and be simplistic, why waste a hundred words if I can say it in twenty?**

**This will be updated again fairly soon as I've already written chapter eleven.**


End file.
